The present invention relates to chilled beverage dispensers, i.e., beverage dispensers for cooling a beverage to an acceptable temperature for consumption, and then dispensing that beverage to a consumer. In this regard, there are various distinct types of chilled beverage dispensers in the industry. In most such beverage dispensers, the beverage is stored in a bowl, and the dispenser includes some form of cooling system for delivering a cooling medium to the beverage as stored in the bowl. For example, such a cooling system often includes a heat exchanger that is in contact with the beverage or the bowl. However, there are various cleaning and sanitation problems associated with such prior art constructions.
Thus, there remains a need for a chilled beverage dispenser that has components that can be readily installed and removed with minimal effort to facilitate cleaning of the bowls and/or other components.